


Dominance High: School of A/B/O

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Omega, Birth, Birthing Kink, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Cum Inflation, Gay Sex, Knot, Knotting, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, M/F, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Semi Public Sex, Sex, Teacher/Student, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, beta, cum, f/f - Freeform, m/f/m, m/m - Freeform, omega - Freeform, school sex, womb, womb fucking, womb penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Welcome to Dominance High: School of A/B/O! Here, all types of students are brought together and given a safe environment where they are not denied their natural instincts so that they may better be able to focus on their studies. Alphas, betas, and omegas are all wanted and accepted at Dominance High, where we breed the minds of the future.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 129





	Dominance High: School of A/B/O

Winnie stoically got out of the car, waving goodbye to her mother with a smile on her face so that she couldn’t see her nervousness. Sure, she had begged and begged for all of her junior-high years to be allowed to go to this school that was being run under a new program, but now that she was 14, a freshman, she wasn’t so sure if she was ready.

Her fears were not subdued when she walked into the school, and the stench of sex assaulted her nose. Immediately, she saw an alpha male hammering in the ass of a heavily-pregnant omega male was clutching his hair and pulling his head back. She watched with morbid curiosity as the alpha quickened and quickened, and then, even from where she stood, she saw his knot slide inside the omega boy.

“Fuck, Sammy!” the alpha roared, clearly not even trying to hide that he was having sex right out in the open.

Winnie’s cheeks burned crimson, and she quickly walked past, deciding that she would keep her eyes on the floor from now on until she was in the classroom.

However, as she walked down the hallway, she felt several other pairs of eyes bore into her. As an omega, she had always attended school with other omegas. Now, she was surrounded by alphas. Her body reacted to the new presences around her, and she began feeling heated, her panties becoming slick.

Footsteps approached from behind Winnie, and she turned around just to smack into the chest of a boy who easily had a foot over her. She looked up, and she was forced to shift her legs uncomfortably as his gaze burned her.

“I could smell you from a mile away,” he says, nonchalant.

“S-Sorry. I’m not used to wearing a skirt, especially one so short,” she rambles before clamping her jaw shut in embarrassment.

“You know why they have uniforms like that, right?” he asks, slowly running his hand down her arm before leaning closer so that he could whisper in her ear, “It’s so that everyone can get easy access to fresh meat.”

Winnie steps back, her eyes wide in shock. She knew that a school like this wouldn’t be so conservative in regards to premarital sex, but for a stranger to just walk up to her and say that people were going to use her was jarring.

“Run along, little omega. Wouldn’t want to get all sweaty before you even have gym class, now would you?” he asks rhetorically, and she could feel him undressing her with his eyes.

She turned around and walked away, making sure to keep her legs closed as much as she could. There was no relief in the classroom, however, as she walked in and noticed that a female beta student was sitting in the lap of the alpha male teacher. They weren’t naked, like the pregnant omega in the hall was, but she could tell, based on both of their hips grinding together, that he had his cock slipped out of his pants and under her skirt.

“Winnie, right? Your seat is in the middle of the back row,” the teacher says, pointing in the general direction of the desks before grabbing onto the beta’s hips and thrusting harder.

Her heart beating in her skull, Winnie tried to control her breathing as she made her way to the back of the classroom and sat down. With just her luck, the alpha and omega from before entered the room after her, the alpha holding tightly onto Sammy. They both sat in the back as well, the two omegas side-by-side.

“Hi! I’m Sam. You must be a freshman, right? I haven’t seen you here before,” Sammy says after adjusting himself in his seat.

He holds one hand out for her to shake while he splays his other one on his round belly, which barely fit under his uniform anymore.

“Yeah, uh, nice to meet you,” she replies, not being able to help but stare at him.

Suddenly, his face scrunches up, and his breathing stifles.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he breathes, pain in his voice, as he looks down at his enlarged stomach, “this little one has been due to come out for a few days now. John has been trying to help me induce labor, but nothing has worked yet.”

The bell rang before she could reply, and the rest of the students filed in, including the boy that approached her in the hallway. Winnie sighed in relief when he sat towards the front of the room, though that was after he gazed lustfully at her again. The girl on the teacher’s lap stood up, ignoring the cum dripping down her legs. He also stood up, and he delved right into a lesson about the political climate throughout history.

Winnie could hardly focus, though, as her clit began throbbing, begging for attention. Her panties were already soaked, and she truly felt like she was trapped in an inferno. Is this...is this what being in heat feels like? She had been taught about it in biology class the previous year, but, since she had never been exposed to an alpha, she never experienced it. Now, now it felt like she would go insane without release.

The teacher’s words faded, and all she could think about was how tense she was. She couldn’t take it anymore, her sudden heat was too strong, and she looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to her. Slowly, and as discreetly as she could, she slipped her hand under her skirt, pushing her panties to the side before caressing herself, sending shudders down her spine. Slipping two of her fingers inside of her vagina, she felt her own inner-walls, exploring herself. When her fingers glided over a certain spot that almost made her moan out loud, she clenched her jaw shut and ran her fingers over it again and again with vigor.

Her eyes kept darting around the classroom, praying to god that no one would look over and catch her masturbating. She dug at herself for several minutes, her stomach turning into knots as she inches closer and closer to the release that her entire being was screaming for. The world became lost to her, and she bit down hard on her lower lip so as not to scream out. The bell tolled just as her first orgasm rocketed through her, her fingers becoming slick with juices.

Quickly, she removed her hand and waited until almost everyone stood up and left so that no attention would be drawn to her. However, that did not work.

“Winnie, can you come to my desk, please?” the teacher requests, a stern look on his face.

With no one else left in the room, she swallowed roughly before standing up and shakily walking towards the front of the room. Standing only a few feet away from her teacher, Mr. Davison, she became incredibly nervous, hiding her sticky hand behind her back.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice that you weren’t paying any attention at all during my class. That’s very disrespectful,” he says, his eyebrows furrowed.

“I’m sorry, sir. I-I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I swear it’ll never happen again.”

“Look at the board and read aloud what I taught today. I want to make sure that you leave my classroom with at least a little bit of knowledge.”

Winnie turns to the board and does as she’s told, though she silently notices Mr. Davison step behind her and out of view. He doesn’t let her talk for long, though.

“You know, it’s not very often that we get a fresh omega, one so...inexperienced...pent up…”

Winnie turns around, and, to her horror, she sees him absently jerk himself off, his large, erect cock out and pulsating in his hand as he leaned against a desk.

“It truly was a gift to be able to watch you masturbate for the first time ever, Winnie. Thank you for that.”

“I...I…”

“Come here,” he commands, still lazily giving himself a handjob.

Having been raised to never go against authority, she hesitantly steps forward.

“Get on your knees.”

She does so, shaking slightly as she maintains eye-contact.

“Your smell is intoxicating. It’s so rude to tease someone like that, you know? You’re going to have to make up for that, as well.”

His hand dropped to brace himself against the desk, and he moves his hips forward, the tip of his dick centimeters from her face. It was already dripping precum, and Winnie shuddered. Wrapping both of her hands around it, she kissed the tip before opening her mouth slightly to run her tongue along it as she continued his handjob. The cum tasted salty, bitter, and yet it was the sweetest thing to ever cross her tastebuds.

“Virgin or not, you have to know that you can do better than that,” he says after sighing.

Complying, she takes part of his length into her mouth, still running her tongue along it as she bobbed her head. Still not satisfied, Davison grabs either side of her face and pushes himself fully inside, gagging her as his balls slap up. He fucked her face roughly, ignoring her tears as she gagged and choked on his large cock. He abused her mouth, drilling into her with intensity he hadn’t felt in a long time, not since his last virgin.

Running out of time before his next class, he relented and finished as fast as he could. It wasn’t long before he pushed his knot through her teeth, and he pushed himself in as far as he could before cumming in her mouth. Hot semen gushed out of his dick and down her throat, and she choked on it.

“Swallow it all, you slut, or I’ll make you lick every last drop off the floor.”

She begrudgingly complied, swallowing his cum as even more poured into her mouth. She thought it would never end, and the packed warmth in her stomach made her feel bloated. Finally, his knot shrunk, and he pulled out. Winnie stood up, but he stopped her from walking away. He untucked her shirt and pulled it up, admiring how her once-completely flat stomach poked out slightly.

“Now that sight could get me going all over again. You’re lucky I didn’t spill out in your cunt, little lady,” he says, rubbing her stomach slightly before dropping her shirt and letting her leave his classroom.

Her mouth was sore, and her lips were already puffy. She was sure her eyes were red, too. She could still taste her teacher, but she tried to ignore how hot that made her feel as she made her way to the bathroom to straighten herself up before class. Only one other girl was in there when she walked in, and, when their eyes met, Winnie felt uneasy again.

“You know, boys aren’t the only ones who smell after sex,” she sneers, capping her mascara.

Before Winnie can even reply, the girl grabs her by the wrist and yanks her into a stall, locking it behind them. She is forcibly sat down on the toilet by the girl, who rips her panties down. The alpha girl gazed at Winnie’s glistening pussy for a moment before leaning in, slipping both her tongue and three of her fingers in at once.

Winnie tenses up immediately, overcome with ecstasy at the bombardment of stimulation. The girl laps at her inside, her tongue licking up every droplet of her. Winnie moans and pants loudly, bracing her hands against the stall walls, squeezing her eyes shut. She gasped and subconsciously grinded against the girl’s face, feeling herself exploding from the inside. The girl’s fingers showed no mercy, scrapping her clit as if she were trying to carve it out. She began moaning as well, the vibrations further taunting Winnie.

“God!” she exclaimed as she cummed, squirting all over the girl’s face, “I am so sorry!”

“It’s fine; I was redoing my makeup, anyway,” the girl says, licking her fingers clean, “Besides, now your smell doesn’t scream too terribly loudly that you’re horny. You’re welcome.”

Embarrassed, Winnie shuffled out of the stall, too distracted to worry about her appearance anymore. She’s masturbated, provided oral sex for her teacher, and then received oral sex from some random girl in a bathroom stall. She didn’t even think that she’d like being with a girl.

‘Just get to second period, and you’ll be okay,’ she thinks to herself, keeping her eyes down as she makes her way to chemistry class.

With her luck, of course she walks in to find the alpha from the hallway there. He notices her walk in, and he flashes a coy smirk, as if he knew what she did. Once again, she felt herself fall into heat, and her mind became fuzzy. That’s why her feet took no command by marching her over and sitting her next to them.

“Eager to be my lab partner, huh?” he teased, turning on his stool towards her, “I don’t think I gave you my name earlier. My name is Devin. And you are?”

“Winnie,” she replies, automatically sticking her hand out in greeting, as she was always taught that that was the way to be polite.

However, he doesn’t shake her hand. Instead, he guides it to rest on his shoulder, which ends up pulling her closer to him, as well. He places his other hand on her hip as he ducked his head to be just inches away from hers.

“I know you’re not used to having such attention like this, so I’ll cut to the chase. I’m an alpha, you’re an omega, and we both know what I want.”

She shudders at his blunt, almost rude, words. And yet, something about him made her want to feel every inch of him. She stood up for a moment, but only to take a step and sit back down, straddling him. He leaned back slightly, giving her some room.

“Very good. You learn fast, new kid,” he breathes before caressing her lips with his own.

He ran his fingers through her hair while she gripped his shoulders. His tongue slipped into her mouth, and their tongues swirled together. However, their making out is interrupted by screaming. They turn their heads just in time to see Sammy stand up as his water broke.

“Fuck! The baby’s coming!” he screamed, pain rippling through him as he wrapped his arms around his contracting belly.

John stands up, supporting his omega by his elbows. He eases him onto the floor while another student helps take Sammy’s shoes, pants, and boxers off. The sight is inexplicably erotic, and many alphas in the room turn their attention to betas and omegas, including Devin. He grabs her wrists and hoists her onto the lab table, laying her parallel to the edges. He stands on the end and pushes her legs apart, pulling her panties down to her ankles.

“Devin, wait. I-“

“I’m gonna take your virginity, bitch!” he snarls through grit teeth.

He unzips his pants and his erection springs out, and Winnie can’t help but notice that it’s even bigger than Mr. Davison. Without giving her a chance to prep herself, he slams inside, making her gasp as he breaks her hymen. Her cunt is already wet, so he slides easily in and out. He breaks her in, her tight walls squeezing his cock and pulling him in further. His tip collides with the wall of her cervix before he is fully in yet, and this displeases him.

As Sammy wails behind him, Devin rams himself into Winnie again and again, convinced that she can take more of him. He grips her bent legs by her thighs, pulling her onto him as well. She squeezes her eyes shut, lost on the line between pain and pleasure. Around them, those with no partners watch, masterbating. Even the teacher begins massaging her breasts.

“Fuck, you’re so tight!” Devin moans, jackhammering into her and pounding against her cervix.

Determined to get further, he bends over her, bracing his hands on her shoulders as he pushes himself further, stretching the lining of her cervix.

At the same time, John thrusts in and out of Sammy, enjoying every contraction that sucks his dick.

“Damn. I should’ve knocked you up on sight if this is what sex feels like when you’re in labor!”

“John, I need to push!” Sammy whines.

“But it feels so nice. And, god, the sight of you right now makes me so horny. It’d be a crime to not knot in you right now.”

Sammy tried to appease his alpha, though the feeling of the baby pushing past his hips was almost unbearable.

“I wouldn’t ask this of you if I didn’t think you couldn’t handle it. Just keep it in for a little while longer. I’m going to have to wait another nine months for this, so I want to enjoy this for as long as I can,” John continues, rolling his hips as his balls slapped Sammy’s ass.

“Okay. Okay!” Sammy exclaimed, riding through another contraction.

Overhearing John, Devin pushed with all of his might, and Winnie screamed as the wall of her cervix relented, and Devin began fucking her womb. They both moaned loudly as he was fully in, impaling her. Fucking two holes at once nearly sent him over the edge, and he could feel his knot growing. He thrashed around inside of her, relishing in how she completely squeezed his cock.

“I’m in your womb, omega! How the fuck does it feel knowing that I’m going to fill you to the brim like the cumdump you are?”

Winnie doesn’t reply. She can’t, as another alpha has begun face-fucking her, gagging her with his cock. Both boys thrust into her as if she were a seesaw, and her eyes are shut so tightly that she can’t even see who’s squeezing her breasts and teasing her erect nipples.

A very quiet voice in the back of her mind was reminding her that she was only fourteen, and there was a boy about to cum directly in her womb, while she was in heat, no less. However, that voice was silenced when she felt Devin’s knot begin travelling up her vagina. It pressed past her cervix into her womb, and he cummed, not a drop spilling out as his semen began filling her. She felt it all inside of her, pressing against her walls as she was filled. But he didn’t stop cumming. It took several minutes for his knot to shrink down, and she was well-bloated with his cum by then.

Without pulling out, he reaches as far as he can and manages to grab his backpack. He unzips it and pulls out a plug. As swiftly as he can, he pulls out and puts the plug in, managing to not spill a drop of his seed.

“Wouldn’t want to piss the janitor off, now would we?” he teases.

The alpha fucking her face pulls out before knotting, cumming on her face and chest. Winnie gasps for air, her mind clearing up. Her hands travel down over her stomach, which bulged out in a way that already made her look pregnant. She sits up on the table, looking over at Sammy. John had already finished, so he was able to push. It wasn’t long before the chemistry lab became filled with the sounds of a baby crying, and Winnie felt her heat wash over her all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m always accepting requests!


End file.
